IDEAS SUGGESTIONS POSSIBILITIES
. - - . . . . . . . . . '~ IDEAS ~ SUGGESTIONS ~ POSSIBILITIES ~' ---- . __________ . . . ---- '''-- Ideas' . -- BANKS!!! work on BANKS!!! -- Gong Show Talent Show -- Paris Hilton Resort Hotel and Club -- Bar Refaeli israeli model tax evasion storyline -- Yolanda Foster illness faking punishment storyline -- islands wedding traditions -- offerings to various spirits -- cheer camp celeb mascots in competitions -- . -- weather demo girl on tv, poses and is in bikini and singlasses for sunshine and is being poured over with water for rain, blown skirt for wind, and dunked for wave warnings, or dropped in mud for mudslide warnings -- new gas from highly compressed rotting matter on DEEP seabed -- new oil from seaweed -- new tranqu/paralyzer from rare coral fish - gas grenades and darts -- new marble -- new metal ore -- towering inferno battle -- ceiling mounted tazer- claymores -- use sprinklers to get everyone -- -- maze -- scavenger hunt -- -- outdoor restaurant on a grassy field, some picnic blankets, some firepits, __________ . -- bowling, movies, slotcar, . -- TEA farming . -- oil -- salt . -- plastic surgery district called "titty city" . -- Women-Only Islands, women only resorts and town with lots of shopping and clubs, Lesbian resort and clubs. -- Interrogator - Confessor - Inquisitor -- ranger -- . -- sabotaged sprinkler system -- standoff hostage situ -- windows - claymores - basement - dress hostages . . -- Naima / Kyrios / Salphira / Aranzeb / Ollo -- prison convoy blown on causeway -- prison break to assassinate target . -- S&W Model 29 -- 44 Mag 4" inch . -- art auction . . -- police ram plane on runway as it takes off because "they shot me!" . -- 140 foot wide waterways . -- NIGHT PARADE (emergency vehicles lights flashing) (underglow cars) . . -- subway station in park -- trollies in park -- cemetary in the center of a MASSIVE park -- schools, unis, hospitals around edge of parks -- police and fire near hospitals . -- group rail, trolley, bus, parking garages together, also serve ferrry docks . -- Polaris Defense DAGOR -- Polaris Defense MRZR -- BAE thermal/NV combo . -- Russian BTR-50 Amphib APC -- Russian ZSU-23-4 AAA -- Russian PT-76 Amphib Light Tank (75mm or 57mm auto) -- Chinese Type-63 Amphib Light Tank (85mm) -- Chinese Type-63A Modern Amphib Light Tank (105mm) -- Ukrainian BTR-3 Amphib APC/IFV -- Ukrainian BTR-4 Amphib APC/IFV -- Ukrainian BTR-7 Amphib APC -- Russian MTLB amphib thingy . you expect the contestants to spin around three times and sit on a water balloon before answering a question. When they get it wrong, you expect them to get a pie in the face. When they get it right...you still expect them to get a pie in the face. . . . . . . ---- '-- 'Gallery': . - 20090529 Moose Creek 800.jpg 284b3b22f3924c44647a9d89923476c2.gif Travel-blog-magazine-286 3.jpg - . . . -- ocean edge hotel rest -- long sands -- lighthouse inn . . . ---- '''Notes: . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Admin Guide Category:MAIN PAGES Category:IDEAS